


Hold Me a Little Tighter

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Secret Relationship, mentions of bdsm play, non-sexual relationship but hints at one in the future, slight asphyxiation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Severus gives Ginny what she craves.





	Hold Me a Little Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 2 prompt: a rare pair
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/YXl2ILj.jpg)

"You're late for your detention, Miss Weasley," Severus said, watching as she stopped several feet from his desk.

She opened her mouth but didn't speak at first. She shivered and then a whispered, "Headmaster," slipped from her.

Severus flicked his wand in a tight circle and a thin black film covered all the portraits in the space, rendering every last one blind, deaf, and dumb. He was out of his chair and in front of her before she could get another word out. "Ginny," he whispered, holding her upper arms in a light grip.

She brought her hands from behind her back and he could see the telltale twitches from a recent bout of the Cruciatus Curse. "He was trying to get the seventh years to torture the first years. I stopped them and became the object lesson."

Severus pulled a small vial from his pocket and uncorked it. Before he could explain what it was she shook her head.

"I don't want to play, Professor."

His mouth twisted for a moment. He guided her head, with the lightest touch to her chin, to look up at him. "I know you crave the domination. I crave the aftercare. Let me take care of you. This is to help with the tremors but you'll need to lay down and rest; do you want to return to your dormitory?"

She offered him a half-smile. "Will you hold me?"

"Of course." He helped her sip from the vial and then swept her up into his arms, taking her to his bed. He undressed both of them efficiently down to their undergarments and tucked her under his duvet. He climbed in behind her and wrapped his body around hers, content to feel her pressed against him.

He only knew a fraction of the things Tom Riddle's diary had done to her. He knew it had skewed her perception of the world and intimacy. Now, when she should be experiencing first kisses and harmless crushes, she craved physical domination, humiliation, and pain. She hadn't asked for sex yet but he had no doubt she would with time. He felt as she shifted slightly and knew what was coming. It had horrified him the first time she'd done it but now as she picked up his hand and wrapped it around her throat, he might have understood her need for the grounding effect it gave her. He squeezed lightly, just enough to threaten her air supply and then relaxed his grip.


End file.
